Error de calculos
by Gapri
Summary: -¿Antonio?-le pregunto confundido, asustado ¿Por qué el otro estaba llorando? ¿Qué paso?-te amo, te amo-le dijo una y otra vez mientras lo abrazaba-lovino te amo El italiano no sabía muy bien que rayos ocurría pero sin embargo eran las palabras que más deseo escuchar. intento de lemon y final de esto
1. Error De Calculos

Advertencia no sirvo para finales felices, no esperen uno

ningún personaje me pertenece

* * *

Error de cálculos

Antonio no creía lo que sus ojos veían, no daban crédito a que aquello fuera real, para el aquello debía ser una pesadilla de la que rogaba despertar pronto, entre más rápido mejor ¿Por qué no despertaba? Mejor pregunta ¿Por qué no era una pesadilla?

-lovi…-llamo al italiano pero no había respuesta-lovi venga no es chistoso-le dijo bajando las escaleras-lovino

Negación

Para el aquello no estaba pasando, no podía estar pasando, su lovi-love no podía estar muerto, tenía que abrir los ojos reclamándole que por su culpa cayo, que debería estarlo golpeando con su hermoso rostro malhumorado rojo de la ira, pero no, romano simplemente no se movía, simplemente no respiraba ¿Por qué?

Desesperación

Grito su nombre mientras las lagrimas caían, sus gritos llamaron la atención de sus vecinos que salieron a asomarse por sus puertas de sus departamentos a ver la razón de los gritos, notaron entonces al español que abrazaba con desesperación el cuerpo de su amado amigo que aparentemente estaba inconsciente…aunque la palabra correcta debería ser muerto.

Confusión

No entendía, no lo entendía, por más que repasaba los hechos no lo entendía, por más que les decía a los paramédicos que habían llegado en la ambulancia que algún vecino llamo al ver la situación no lo entendía, no le cuadraba, no lo procesaba para nada

Solo recordaba que hace dos horas estaba diciéndole al menor que no lo acompañaría aun cuando le había prometido que no le cancelaria, solo recuerda que lovino antes de correr hacia la salida más cercana, le había llamado "bastardo mentiroso" con un rostro lloroso, no entiende en qué momento el castaño termino cayendo escaleras abajo para dejar de moverse

¿Resignación?

Eso le había dicho lovino, antes de llamarle bastardo mentiroso, su lovino le había dicho que simplemente no podía resignarse al nuevo trato que le daba.

Porque Antonio simplemente una mañana empezó a tratarle con algo de frialdad, lovino solo le dijo "pensé que te había picado algo raro" pero el italiano se dio cuenta que el día siguiente esa extraña frialdad siguió aumentando un poco, al igual que el día siguiente y el siguiente y los días que le siguieron

¿Aceptación?

No, no podía, no podía estar en medio de la sala del hospital mientras Feliciano lloraba desconsoladamente ante la muerte accidental de su gemelo, el Antonio Fernández Carriendo no podía aceptar que Lovino Vargas haya muerto al caer por las escaleras al a verse golpeado gravemente la cabeza además de a verse roto el cuello de manera fatal.

No lo acepta y llora, llora desconsoladamente llamando inútilmente al italiano que dejo de respirar hace ya unas horas, sus amigos tratan de calmarle pero a él lo único que le calmaría seria ver que lovino respirando de nuevo, le calmaría y aliviaría su dolor si lovino le gritara bastardo español, lo único que quiere es que lovino le insulte, lo que desea con desesperación es que lovino abra sus hermosos ojos, aquellos que ama tanto, que le grite con esa melodiosa voz que ama con demencia aun si lo único que le dirige son insultos, lo único que quiere es que lovino esté vivo

Error de cálculos

Porque su error había sido pensar que al otro no le dolía su indiferencia y frialdad, por pensar que no significaba nada para el italiano, ese fue su error, el que le costó la vida a la persona que amaba, ese error de no pensar en ese aspecto, ese error le había quitado a lovino, ese error fue el que lo mato.

Porque sus planes fallaron, su cálculo fallo, todo fracaso, porque su única intención era dejar de amar al italiano, porque siempre le había funcionado aquello, si no quería pensar más en alguien se alejaba y era frio un tiempo mientras se divertía, así olvidaba todo sentimiento o pensamiento.

Se suponía que tenía que funcionar, que sería frio con su lovi unas semanas y dejaría de pensar en el todo el tiempo, dejaría de amar aquellos ojos, dejaría de desear aquellos labios, no pensaría en ver la escasa sonrisa del mayor de los gemelos italianos, no sentiría celos de cualquiera que llegara a acercase a lovi, a su mejor amigo, a su amigo de la infancia, se suponía que lovino debería estar vivo.

Aceptación

Aceptar lo que Feliciano le dice le causa dolor, porque el italiano menor solo le dice lo que él nunca acepto, o mejor dicho lo que no quiso ver. Porque Feliciano es cruel con él, las palabras que este le dice solo hace que su corazón se rompa mas si es que es posible, que quiera hacer todo lo posible para que lovino no esté en ese ataúd, que está dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de que lovino NO ESTE PALIDO Y FRIO.

-Antonio yo sé que mi fratello te quería mucho-le dice tratando de contener el llanto mientras le entrega un sobre-yo…hice que nii-chan escribiera lo que le pasaba…dijo que podía leerlo si no lograba aclarar algo contigo-y Antonio no entiende, no comprende lo que Feliciano le dice

-¿Qué? No comprendo-le dice tratando de entender algo

-mi fratelo escribió el porqué estaba triste...creo que es mejor que lo leeas tu primero-le dijo mientras se iba a recibir a su abuelo

Resignación

-¿q-que quieres decir?-le pregunta tratando de que su voz salga

-Toni no puedes hacer nada-le dijo Francis mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro tratando de reconfortarle-tienes que aceptarlo

-es que Francis no puedo-le dijo y las lagrimas volvieron a salir-no puedo resignarme, no puedo aceptar esto, ¿es una pesadilla verdad? ¿Voy a despertar pronto cierto? ¿Cierto?

-lo siento amigo-le dice mientras le abraza y el español se aferra a él enterrando el rostro en el cuello del francés

-tienes que calmarte un poco toño-le dice gil que apenas llega al funeral sin poder creerlo también

Confusión

Porque todo es demasiado para él, no comprende como hace unos días evitaba al italiano y ahora este estuviese muerto, no entendía, no podía procesarlo aun, lo único que sabía es que le dolía.

Le dolía porque el se había enamorado de él, no, estaba seguro que amaba al italiano con todo su ser, en ese momento vendería su alma con tal de ser él quien este 3 metros bajo tierra. Porque él no comprende como su vida pudo terminar así

Y se arrepiente, de no a verle dicho la verdad, porque sus "te amo" ya no serán escuchados por lovino nunca, no en esta vida, porque es un desastre, su mente, su vida, su corazón y todo es un desastre.

Y en ese momento tiene un único momento de lucidez, temblorosamente saca aquella carta de su saco, que está tirado y sucio en el suelo. Y llora no ha leído ni dos renglones pero ya está llorando con dolor

Desesperación

No lo soporta, no puede soportarlo, quiere gritar, correr sin rumbo, golpear algo, abrazar algo, quiere que el dolor en su mente, corazón y alma se valla, ruega con palabras que no logran ser entendidas debido al llanto, porque leer esa carta hiso que la herida se hiciera más grande, más profunda y dolorosa.

Porque es un asesino, porque él lo mato, porque lovino también sufría, porque a lovino le dolía que su único mejor amigo en toda su vida, lo tratara mal sin razón, que fuera frio, que lo dejara plantado, que lo comparara, porque lovino confió en sus palabras y él lo traiciono.

Porque el prometió ser su mejor amigo, ser su soporte, ser el único que no lo cambiaría por nada, porque lovino solo quería el cariño de alguien, solo quería no quedarse solo, porque lovino confió en sus palabras, en todo. Porque lovino sobre todas las cosas lo amaba.

Porque lovino desde hace mucho tiempo lo amaba, porque su lovi lo amaba, porque a lovino también le dolía ser malo con él, porque se reclamaba mentalmente no ser más amable con su único mejor amigo, porque aquellas palabras en aquel papel le estaban matando

"porque amo demasiado a ese cabeza hueca de Antonio"

Y se pone a pensar en lo que su amor sufrió, porque la idea de que el italiano llorara justo después cuando le llamo bastardo mentiroso, ¿porque el tubo que decirle eso? ¿Por qué simplemente no fue valiente y aceptaba que amaba a lovino? ¿Porque le dio miedo?

Y la única pregunta que llega a su mente es ¿Por qué?

Negación

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo noto? ¿Por qué no fue consciente de que lovino sufría por su indiferencia? ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta de nada? ¿Tan despistado y ciego era?

Y despierta, abre los ojos pensando en que todo aquello fue una horrible pesadilla, pero no, aquello es real, en ese momento la realidad le golpea de nuevo

¿Por qué?... ¿por qué no le dijo la verdad? ¿De qué tuvo miedo? ¿Por qué fue tan tonto?... ¿porque había sangre en sus manos?

Extrañado, no lo entiende ¿Por qué hay sangre en sus manos? ¿Por qué no recuerda como se hizo aquellas heridas en sus muñecas? ¿Cuándo paso? ¿Por qué?

Y su mente simplemente pierde todo control, porque ve al italiano en todas partes como si nunca hubiera muerto, lovino le habla como si nada hubiera pasado, ¿eso era real? ¿Lovino era real? ¿De verdad lo era? Y corre tras el, corre tratando de alcanzarlo, tratando de decirle que lo ama y que lo siente

Error

Porque cuando se da cuenta está perdiendo el equilibrio, porque ese es su inminente final, porque su cordura volvió, estaba en el techo del edificio de departamentos donde vivía, estaba a segundos de caer desde el piso 7, solo cierra los ojos mientras desea con toda su alma no a ver cometido aquel error, sonríe con la idea de que pronto vera a su amor, casi puede ver la sonrisa de lovino, casi.

Porque el último deseo que Antonio dejo escrito en una letra temblorosa, antes de caer del séptimo piso, fue regresar el tiempo atrás para no cometer ese error

Para no cometer ese error que mato a lovino

Ese error en sus cálculos...

* * *

¿Cómo quedo? ¿Muy dramático? ¿Triste? ¿Masoquista? XD

no sabia como matar a lovino D: de forma accidental sin que hubiera sangre, asi que lo unico que se me ocurrio fue que cayera 3 pisos de escaleras, solo dire que eran unas escaleras muy angostas y cerradas XD

lovino revivirá si hay reviews ;O; que hagan feliz a esta pésima escritora


	2. Sin Errores

Hola; D bien este era la idea original, ya que cuando lo pensé era desde la perspectiva de lovino, pero después se me vino la de Antonio y bueno esto es raro ¿no?

No hay nada feliz en esto, para nada feliz, aunque este es mas cortito que el primero (¿pueden creer que el primero son 5 hojas según mi Word?)

La serie no me pertenece de ser así en vez de reír lloraríamos XD

**Agradecimientos a**: Cony, zakuro603y Darkmoon

Quisiera hacer su deseo realidad pero no se me dan los finales felices XD

Así que a llorar;O;

* * *

**Sin errores**

El simplemente no estaba escuchando eso, simplemente el español no podía estar diciéndole eso

-así que creo que es mejor que te vayas lovi se me ara tarde-no había escuchado nada de lo que le había dicho realmente, pero solo bastaba para escuchar las primeras palabras que le dijo para que su mundo de nuevo se viniera abajo

¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Se había hartado realmente? ¿Tan malo era estar cerca de él?

Bajo simplemente la mirada mientras apretaba los puños tratando de no golpear la cara que tanto amaba mirar

-pensé que te había picado algo raro pero veo que no-dijo tratando con todas sus fuerzas que las lagrimas no salieran-púdrete Antonio… ¡bastardo mentiroso!-le grito para irse, su orgullo no le permitiría que el otro lo viera llorar, no de nuevo, corrió dando la vuelta por el pasillo, ni siquiera intento huir realmente, ¿Por qué no lo seguía?

Bufo mientras trataba de parar las lagrimas, su mente le reprocho por pensar que el otro intentaría detenerle ¿tan masoquista era su corazón? ¿Tanto? ¿Tanto mantenía la débil esperanza de que el otro apreciara su larga amistad aunque sea para detenerle?

La esperanza dolía, cada paso hacia las escaleras le dolía porque era un paso más que significaba que el otro no lo detendría, que demostraba que ya no le importaba, se volvió a regañar por caminar lento, la esperanza sí que dolía.

¿Era solo un error de cálculos cierto? Se suponía que así no debían ser las cosas, se suponía que en ese mismo momento debería estar más rojo como un tomate mientras escuchaba un "yo también te amo lovi" de parte de Antonio, se suponía que por todas las señales que había visto Antonio le amaba, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué comenzó a tratarlo tan mal?

El primer día solo pensó que era porque había despertado de mal humor (un día muy raro en la vida pero posible) el segundo día parecía normal, pero había una pisca, algo que le hacía pensar que no había mejoría, el tercer día pensó que algo debía estar mal, muy mal. Ese no era SU Antonio, simplemente no lo era, venga que la idea de que SU Antonio lo esté evitando es casi imposible, hasta se rio de la sola idea cuando cruzo por su mente

-¿evitarme a mí? Buena broma lovino-pensó-mañana vendrá a pedirme de rodillas que lo perdone

Ese día no llego, simplemente no llego, con el paso de los días, Antonio simplemente lo evitaba o le decía algún comentario que despistara, el muy bastardo sabia ofender de forma cautelosa sin que sonara insulto o petición de que se marchara

Maldito bastardo, pensó. No llevaban ni una semana así y el ya se estaba muriendo, pero no, no le daría ese placer a Antonio, no, le regresaría todo lo que le dijera, le aria ver que no era débil, aunque fuera una mentira

-¡lovino espera!-escucho esa voz y se detuvo, se giro tan rápido que se mareo pero poco le importo, tal vez su plan tendría una falla pero tendría su final feliz ¡¿cierto?!-se te cayo el celular y como no se me da verte si no te lo devolvía hoy no lo aria nunca para que

**_¡Crash!_**

Como odiaba la esperanza, como la odiaba, como odiaba lo idiota de Antonio, como lo odiaba, hacerle creer que tendría su final feliz, que odiosa era la esperanza, estúpido Antonio como lo odiaba…como lo amaba… ¡cuanto lo amaba!

Su cara seguramente debía ser todo un poema, estupefacción debía reflejar en ese momento que se le hiso eterno, tomo el celular, el condenado celular y se lo arrojo con una puntería de primera al español

-¡oye eso dolió!

Y corrió, simplemente corrió hacia las escaleras de una buena vez, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cuál fue el error? ¿En donde se equivoco? ¿En dónde demonios cometió el error de cálculos? ¡¿En dónde?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Cuándo paso que ni se entero?!

Solo corrió, solo eso, pero ¿en qué momento piso mal?

Todo parecía suceder en cámara lenta, como si fuera un sueño, como si flotara aunque esa sensación solo duro unos segundos que a él le parecieron horas.

¿Por qué veía su vida pasar por delante? De una manera rara, solo a su mente venían los recuerdos de aquel mes, solo recordaba a Antonio pero si lo pensaba bien solo estuvo Antonio desde siempre.

Porque desde que era niño era comparado con su perfecto hermano menor, ¿Por qué él no podía ser como Feliciano? ¿Por qué tenía que ser él la oveja negra?

Sus padres, de ellos solo escuchaban las mismas palabras de siempre

_Mira lovino lo que hizo tu hermano_

_Lovino deberías aprender de tu hermano_

_¡Lovino mira el desastre que hiciste!_

_¿Por qué no eres como su hermano?_

Como si él nunca se lo hubiera pregunta y no hubiera rogado por una respuesta, ¿Por qué? Eran físicamente iguales, pero él no podía decir las mismas cosas rosas, el no tenía ese humor tonto que todo el mundo amaba, simplemente él era lovino y punto.

Aun recuerda como después del accidente de sus padres, toda la familia se peleaba por tener la custodia de Feliciano, pero ¿el?, a él lo querían lejos, "_en un orfanato estará mejor_" había escuchado de su tío al que creía que si le quería. Lo único bueno que hizo su abuelo fue quedarse con los dos, fue lo único que le agradeció en toda su vida.

Cuando se mudaron para vivir con su abuelo fue donde lo conoció

Un niño de piel morena, de ojos verdes, de cabello oscuro alborotado, ese niño que siempre parecía estar feliz, ese niño, fue el único que le hablo, el que le dijo a el que era lindo tal como era…ese niño soportaba su pésimo humor de siempre, soportaba todo con esa sonrisa que llego a apreciar.

Antonio se había convertido en su mundo, porque era su único amigo, porque era el único que le hablaba, el único que no lo comparaba con su hermano, dios Antonio sí que era único.

Sintió unos golpes, soltando uno que otro alarido, el mundo le daba vueltas, pensando en su mundo, en Antonio.

Aun recuerda como lo animo cuando su abuelo murió, aun recuerda ese cálido abrazo que le dio, porque aunque el ya era más grande que cuando sus padres murieron, las palabras que su abuelo le había dicho le habían calado en lo más profundo, porque al final su abuelo si se arrepintió de a verlo menos preciado, aunque fue tarde pero se lo dijo. Aun recuerda como Antonio le limpiaba las lagrimas con un pañuelo, aun recuerda sus palabras de aliento.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Antonio le trataba así? Antonio lo quería, lo quería ¿cierto? Por algo aguanto todo lo que se refiriera a él ¿cierto? ¿Por algo fueron amigos tanto tiempo…cierto?

Piensa solo un momento en lo que su hermano le dirá cuando despierte en el hospital, seguramente lloriqueando diciéndole lo preocupado que estaba cuando se entero que había caído por las escaleras, se pregunta que le dirá cuando lea la carta que le obligo a escribir aunque le ayudo a reunir valor.

Esa carta, había puesto todo su dolor en ella, todos sus ¿Por qué Antonio?,

¿Por qué me tratas así? ¿Te hartaste de mí? ¿Por qué Antonio?… ¿porque si dijiste que nunca me compararías con Feliciano, porque lo hiciste de esa manera? ¿Por qué tuviste que decir que el abuelo tendría que haberse quedado solo con Feliciano? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, si dijiste que estarías conmigo? ¿Por qué, si se suponía que tu también me querías? ¿Todo fue una mentira siempre? ¿Qué ganabas con eso? ¿Qué ganabas de mí? ¿Por qué?

Demasiados porque sin ninguna respuesta, solo siente un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y cierra los ojos, pensando en que Feliciano no le dejara en paz cuando salga del hospital y por un solo momento se pregunta si Antonio volverá

Siempre había escuchado que Antonio sentía algo por él, ya que, era el único que lo buscaba, el también casi podía asegurarlo, su plan tenía que funcionar era un plan sin errores

Se supone que saldrían de paseo, que el reuniría todas sus fuerzas y mandaría su orgullo a la mierda, que sería capaz de decirle esas dos simples palabras que expresaban tanto, entonces el español lo besaría, así de cursi se lo había imaginado, pero así tenía que suceder ¿cierto? Antonio tendría que decirle con esa sonrisa que amaba que también lo amaba.

No había error en su plan, era un plan sin errores, sin errores de calculo, porque era algo ya obvio, solo se habían hecho los tontos todo ese tiempo, Antonio le diría que también lo amaba, no había errores en su plan, quizás unos insultos y un tardado proceso de decir "te amo" pero lo diría, ¡se lo diría joder!

Sintió un extraño dolor y escucho su nombre muy lejana mente y lo pensó. Sin falta alguna se lo diría cuando despertara en el hospital, sin falta alguna

su plan iba a funcionar porque

Simplemente era un plan sin errores...

Y cuando despertara le diría a Antonio _"te amo"_

* * *

;O; dios santo me odio a mi misma

Me siento tan malvada al poner que lovino pensó que despertaría, a veces me odio tanto ;O;

Siempre se me hizo que lovi sofría mucho porque nadie lo quería snif

Si quieren que ellos se reúnan en el mas haya dejen reviews si quieren gritarme por hacer esto aun más triste también pueden gritarme con toda libertad ;O;


	3. Chapter 3 Negro de Realidad Blando de Su

Hola gente este es el capítulo 3 el "happy end" por así decirle aun así sé que me odiaran, lo sé, mi lado evil gano

Hay un intento de lemon XD

La serie no me pertenece ni los personajes solo esta trágica historia

* * *

3.-Negro de realidad Blanco de fantasía

_-pensé que te había picado algo raro pero veo que no-dijo tratando con todas sus fuerzas que las lágrimas no salieran-púdrete Antonio… ¡bastardo mentiroso!-le grito_

El español pareció volver en sí, miro al italiano que estaba por irse, tembló, ¿fue un sueño? ¿Nunca ocurrió? ¿Era una segunda oportunidad? Pero solo supo que esta vez no dejaría ir al italiano a su muerte, no esta vez no, lo sujeto fuertemente entre sus brazos el italiano forcejeo pero el simplemente se derrumbo

-¿Antonio?-le pregunto confundido, asustado ¿Por qué el otro estaba llorando? ¿Qué paso?

-te amo, te amo-le dijo una y otra vez mientras lo abrazaba-lovino te amo

El italiano no sabía muy bien que rayos ocurría pero sin embargo eran las palabras que más deseo escuchar

Entrando al pequeño y modesto piso del español que no tardo en pegársele de nuevo diciendo un montón de veces que lo amaba, ah se sentía tan bien escuchar eso, pero tenía que hacer que el otro dejara de actuar de esa manera extraña empezaba a asustarle

-¿Qué mierda te pasa?-le pregunto tomándole el rostro al moreno que lo miraba

-solo pensé-dijo mirando a los ojos al mayor de los gemelos-que si te dejaba ir de esa manera nunca más te volvería a ver

-¿Qué? Ni que fuera a morirme bastardo-le dijo entre divertido y confuso-¿pensaste que me moriría acaso o que me iría? ¿Qué tienes en la mente?

Oh si tan solo lovino hubiera visto aquello, no quería ni pensar en eso, agito la cabeza tratando de quitarse aquello de la mente

-no importa lovi-le dijo abrazándole con menos fuerza dejando que el aroma del otro lo embriagara-perdóname, perdóname lovi por como actué solo no sé qué me paso-le dijo notando que los delgados brazos del otro ponerse alrededor suyo correspondiendo el abrazo

-no vuelvas a decir esas cosas joder-trato de ser fuerte, no iba a llorar como una niña, no el tenía que resistir

-no, nunca más en lo que me resta de vida-le aseguro separándose un poco tomándole el rostro para besarlo, lovino no se resistió, no era lo que más esperaba desde que todo aquello empezó, se dejaría llevar.

Entre suaves besos, cálidas carisias, susurros amorosos, lentamente hasta la habitación, sonrojos, sonrisas, jadeos que fueron lentamente llenándose de pasión

-A-Antonio-le llamo para poder besarle, sabía que lo que vendría le dolería pero quería seguir, el español se acercó para besarle dulcemente para penetrarlo con cuidado no quería hacerle daño, no más de lo que le había hecho, besando las pequeñas lagrimas que salían de esos ojos que amaba, dándole seguridad

-te amo lovi-le dijo regalándole su más bella sonrisa

-ti amo Antonio-sonrió natural y hermosamente sin planearlo pero le regalo su mejor sonrisa el español que parecía embobado con él.

Empezando a moverse con cuidado dentro de su amado, escuchando pequeños jadeos que salían de su boca, hasta que la intensidad subió, en aquella danza desenfrenada

Al español poco le importo si los sonidos se filtraban por las delgadas paredes, si a alguien le molestaba, el simplemente disfrutaba ver a SU lovino bajo el, respirando agitadamente, rojo como un tomate, con ese rastro de sudor mientras gemía su nombre.

Cuando por fin llegaron al éxtasis se tumbó a un lado suyo arropándole con cuidado abrazándolo temiendo secretamente que aquello no fuera real

-te amo lovi-le dijo de nuevo

-ti amo bastardo-le contesto quedándose dormido en brazos del chico moreno

Luz, la luz del sol le despertó, se sentía bien, bajo la mirada encontrándose con lovino que dormía plácidamente con su rostro angelical, notando que apenas acababa de amanecer

Feliz, estaba feliz de que el italiano estuviera a su lado y no dentro de un ataúd, nunca más se separaría de él, lo protegería mejor, lo cuidaría lo amara sin miedos

Y solo agradece que aquello fuera un sueño, que su lovino está vivo que ese error de cálculos nunca éxito entonces cierra los ojos más tranquilo para poder volver a dormir…

* * *

-me pregunto si algún día despertara-se preguntó el francés mientras salía del hospital-pero…creo que es mejor así… ¿no, Antonio?-miro hacia el cielo mientras se iba, ah el tiempo seguía pasando y Antonio…él podía seguir eternamente en aquel sueño

* * *

-si tan solo fuera así-suspiro el italiano recostado junto al cuerpo del español, que seguía conectado a aquel aparato, lo esperaría, se quedaría allí hasta que Antonio dejara de respirar y por fin encontrarse con él, se quedaría a su lado soñando con el aquella realidad que debió ser...

* * *

Si, ódienme por dejarlo en coma ;O; pero el diablito en mi hombro le gano al angelito. No se pudo evitar comentarios amenazas de muerte reclamos de este final dejen su amenaza de muerte que diga review y Antonio quizás sigua encontrándose con lovino en sus sueños


End file.
